marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Shadows (Watcher Datafile)
HOUSE OF SHADOWS The House of Shadows was an old cottage on the outskirts of New York City that was rumored to be haunted. When a tv reporter entered the house to investigate, he was swallowed by the mystical forces of the house. Dr. Strange entered the house to free the journalist and learned that the house was a visitor from a shadow world that borders a pocket realm near limbo, come to earth to observe humanity, and banished the house to its home dimension. The House of Shadows since has returned multiple times to earth in multiple shapes and locations, but was banished back to limbo each time. The House of Shadows can snare intruders by projecting tendrils from its walls or exuding a mist that congeals into seemingly solid constructs. It can seal its doors and windows and surround itsself with an invisible shield or hinder attempts in teleportation, it can even banish unwary victims to its shadow realm. The House of Shadows can levitate objects within itsself, mystically create furniture and shapeshift its appearance into all kinds of architectural styles. Affiliations Solo 3D10, Buddy 2D8, Team D6 Distinctions Deceptive, Dweller in Shadows, Haunted House Power Sets EXTRADIMENSIONAL ENTITY Master Sorcery D10, Mystic Resistance D10, Mystic Senses D8, Mystic Shield D10, Shapeshifting D10, Superhuman Durability D10, Telepathy D8, Teleport D8 SFX: Area Effect. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Dimensional Barrier. On a reaction against a Sorcery- or Teleport-based action, inflict Mental stress with your effect die at no cost or spend a die from the doom pool to step it up by +1. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Lockdown. On a reaction against a character with a confined complication, double an Extradimensional Entity power, remove the highest rolling die and add an additional die to your total. SFX: Malevolent Mists. When creating confining or vision-impairing complications on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Extradimensional Entity power die to a pool. Step back each Extradimensional Entity power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Specialized Forms. When using Shapeshifting to create assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Banishment. If House of Shadows becomes stressed out, it vanishes back to Limbo. Limit: Dimensional Travel. Teleport is only usable to travel across dimensions. 'Limit: ' Large Scale Threat. '' Defeat an Affiliation die for each D12 stress effect die applied to House of Shadows or step back a power trait for each D10 applied. House of Shadows only uses Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. '''Limit: ' ''Sentient Architecture. '' Can’t attack anyone outside of its estate, can’t move normally, and other problems. Turn an Extradimesional Entity power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Specialties none Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Settings Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Dire Wraiths